¿Quién es usted?
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: El misterio que la rodeaba era parte del encanto que le atraía de la sacerdotiza. Sin embargo, apesar de que él creía que podía escudriñar parte de quien era esa mujer tan bella, al final comprendió que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.


**¡Hola, Mina-san!**

 **Bueno, aquí vengo con un oneshot que se me ocurrió mirando el animé de XXX Holic. Si no lo han visto se lo recomiendo mucho X3.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni DBZ ni Inuyasha me pertenecer. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **En verdad espero que les guste este shot. Le puse mucho entusiasmo y amor.**

—¡Señorita Kagome! —vociferó el joven alarmado.

A la distancia, cuando sintió el ki maligno de varios seres sobrenaturales en aquel lugar tan concurrido para él, se preocupó e inmediatamente aumentó la velocidad de su vuelo. Al llegar, se encontró con aquella terrible escena: gran parte del templo estaba destruído y los demonios tenían acorralada a la fémina que tanto respetaba. Pero eso no era lo peor, ella estaba herida, gravemente herida.

Presenció el ataque uno de los demonios hacia ella. Él estaba dispuesto a actuar en defensa de su querida sacerdotiza. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, lo increíble había sucedido, tan increíble, tan irreal, que incluso habiendolo visto con sus propios ojos le fue díficil de creer. Que aquella mujer que admiraba, respetaba y tal vez algo más, en ese momento, resultara ser alguien realmente extraño para el joven sayajín.

—¿Q-Quién... es... usted...?

-0o0-

Nunca había estado enamorada de Son Gokú. No estaba enamorada de Son Gokú. Y tampoco lo estaría jamás. Pero eso no bastó para que el varón no le hiciera sentir cierta inquietud y curiosidad.

A pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía, no significaba que no lo conociera. Un ser peculiar: simple pero a la vez complejo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo sabía por ella, ella misma. No. Mejor dicho, lo sabía por _ella_ , la otra ella. Sentía lo que su otro yo sentía. Al menos podía hacerlo de vez en cuando desde sus sueños y un par de visiones que tenía aún cuando estaba despierta, pero solo sucedía cuando los sentimientos de aquella otra fémina eran tan fuertes que eran capaz de llegar hasta ese mundo de aquella dimensión de aquella posibilidad. Sí. Una de aquellas posibilidades que existían en la infinitud. Un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio eran conceptos muy complejos y díficiles de explicar incluso para ella. ¿Y eso por qué? Eso sí lo podía explicar: los mortales, especialmente los humanos, o como suena menos extraño, las personas, eran seres muy limitados. Ellos solo veían lo que querían, lo que sus limitadas envolturas biologicas le permitían. No los culpaba del todo, ya que todo había sido diseñado para que así fuera. Rechazaban lo que no entendían, si es que no le temían. En resumen, era sumamente díficil explicarle algo a quien no podía verlo o comprenderlo.

Ahí estaba él, frente a ella, con la misma sonrisa que recordaba en sus sueños. Estaba parado a las afueras de su templo al final de las escaleras. Curiosamente, de alguna extraña manera, sus destinos casi siempre estaban entrelazados, en esta y en muchas otras vidas más. Ella, Kagome, la Kagome de ese espacio, de esa dimensión, la que era sólo otra posibilidad en una infinidad, lo vio, lo veía, y lo vería, una y otra vez, porque sino lo hiciera sería extraño, y hasta alarmante. Porque las casualidades no existían, solo las causalidades, lo inevitable. Estaban unidos por un hilo plateado tan fuerte y poderoso que era capaz de infiltrarse hasta en un mundo tan lejano de aquel que aparecía en sus sueños y visiones. Sin embargo, ella era ella, pero a la vez no lo era, y probablemente sus destinos que siempre se unían así debían estar por una buena razón, y por supuesto, no lo evitaría, sería inútil. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ese destino fuera el mismo. Ella no poseía la misma escencia que las otras Kagomes, tan solo tenía la misma alma, y hasta cierto punto, un punto que el sistema natural no permitiría que revasara.

—Usted debe ser Son Gokú, ¿verdad? —dijo con expresión impasible.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe? —parpadeó el mayor.

—No fue difícil. Su hijo es la viva imagen suya. —repuso. Esta vez con una leve sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo. Tiene razón. ¿Él está aquí?

—Sigame.

—Claro.

-0o0-

Vio el árbol sagrado balancearse con parsimonía. La tranquilidad y la serenidad era lo que más le gustaba. No podía negar que la muerte de último familiar había sido dolorosa. Y hasta se había sentido culpable por ser quien era.

Cuando no comprendía su poder, había visto en uno de sus sueños cómo moriría su padre. En ese momento tan solo pensó que se trataba de una pesadilla. Empero, cuando él murió a causa de un accidente de auto, el mismo que ella ya había predicho tres años antes de que así fuera, supo que algo había mal con ella.

Pasaron muchos sucesos después de aquella predicción en sus sueños, hasta que a la edad de dieciseis años comprendió lo que ella era, y que era inevitable. Antes de eso había tenido un encuentro con un ser cuya presencia la había hecho estremecer. Más que eso. Era un ser cósmico con un aura penetrante y absorvente. Le había tenido mucho miedo. Claro. Ella en ese momento no entendía muchas cosas que le ocurrían y que no eran normales para un mortal, y como había dicho, ellos le temían a lo que no entendían, incluyendola.

Luego de ese sueño donde ese ser había aparecido, nunca fue la misma. Él le había mostrado muchas cosas, le había enseñado lo que era ella y quien era. Era una de muchas posibilidades, alguien diminuto, pero a la vez lo era todo. Y apesar de que era uno de los destinos alternativos del ser con el nombre de Kagome Higurashi, era una de las pocas que tenía un poco de acceso a la verdad consciente. Claro que jamás sería como aquella Kagome que se había enamorado de Son Gokú y había renunciado a la inconsciencia por estar al lado de ese hombre a quien tanta devoción le tenía. La pregunta era ¿el intercambio era quivalente? Ya lo sabría pronto, o tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? Su percepción, aunque mayor a cualquier mortal, no le llegaba ni a los talones a aquella Kagome de la dimensión Krausari. Y así estaba bien. Estaba agradecida. Muchas veces había deseado no tenerlo, pero el destino era el destino, y Kagome lo había aceptado.

Ahora, con veintisiete años ya tenía cierto control sobre su poder de percepción. Hace aproximadamente un mes, había visto la muerte de su madre en uno de sus tantos sueños. Al igual que su padre, había visto a su madre morir en un accidente de auto. ¿Y qué hizo ella? No dijo nada. A esas alturas sabía que lo inevitable ocurría de una u otra manera. Kagome tenía un poder que si bien era parte de la perfección, podía acabar con el equilibrio natural, y como sabía cosas que los demas no, debía callarse, porque si le advertía a su madre que tuviera cuidado al cruzar la calle, más adelante hubiera muerto de igual forma, y quizás de una manera más dolorosa. No se podía escapar del destino, no se podía escapar de la muerte. Sí. Muchas veces era doloroso, la percepción consciente era en su mayoría un martirio, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado, y el tiempo la fue volviendo impávida, tal vez insensible a muchos sucesos que veía antes de que pasaran, que pasaban en ese mismo instante en su espacio o en otro -especialmente relacionado con sus otros yo- y también al pasado suyo o de otros. Claro que el destino nunca era certero al cien por ciento, ella sólo veía posibilidades, posibilidades de las cuales no siempre se aplicaban a ella o a las personas que se relacionaban con ella. Muchas veces veía el destino de sus otros yo de otros planos dimensionales. En fin, esa era la razón por la cual sus sueños y visiones no eran absolutas para ella, claro, ella, porque si fuera la misma de la dimensión Krausari eso no ocurriría jamás, porque aquella Kagome en verdad tenía el poder absoluto, sin importar que no lo quisiera, o tratara de suprimirlo. No la culpaba, pues ella hacía lo mismo a pesar de que su poder no tenía comparación con la de la otra. No era nada agradable saber la verdad, aunque esta fuera solo una parte.

Desgraciadamente, alguna de esas posibilidades que ella había presenciado en sus sueños era la muerte de sus padres. Primero fue su padre, luego su madre. Y encima el mismo accidente. Qué cruel podía ser el perfecto sistema natural. Pero ya no importaba. Lo que había ocurrido había sido causa y efecto, y a eso no se podía escapar. Si no ahora, en otro momento hubiera ocurrido. Ella lo aceptaba, y ahora que estaba sola ya no tenía que preocuparse de que fuera doloroso perder a alguien. La última persona en su vida ya había muerto pocos minutos atrás.

Su abuelo.

—Uhm... ¿Disculpe? —habló un joven con tímidez.

Ella dejó de mirar el árbol sagrado. Cuando vio al varón se desconcertó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ella no lo había visto venir. No hubo sueños, ni visiones. Nada que predijera su encuentro. ¿Por qué el destino se empecinaba en unirlos?

—Em... Vengo por el anuncio que publicó. —continuó hablando al ver que aquella joven no le respondía.

Lo conocía. Por supuesto que así era, aunque no personalmente puesto que solo lo conocía de la otra dimensión que solo había visto en sueños. Estaba consternada. Había tenido la percepción de la Kagome de Krausari por lo intenso de sus sentimientos con la familia Son, pero ella, en su plano dimensional no tenía nada que ver con ellos, tampoco los conocía, no sabía si eran la mismas personas que la otra ella conocía, y no le interesaba. No obstante, ahora que uno de los Son de ese espacio estaba frente a ella, la inevitable conexión entre ellos ya estaba establecida.

—Mi nombre es Goten. Estoy interesado en el trabajo que usted solicita.

Qué más daba. Ya no podía hacer nada en contra de lo inevitable.

—El trabajo es tuyo.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Empieza limpiando el depósito de antiguadades. —ordenó.

—¡Sí! —afirmó el menor con entusiasmo.

-0o0-

—Vino tu padre. —dijo la fémina.

—¿Eh? —giró a verla el más joven por encima de su hombro mientras sostenía un jarrón antiguo con ambas manos.

—¡Hola, Goten! —lo saludó con entusiamo el mayor.

—¡Papá! Te dije que iría a casa más tarde. —le replicó.

La escalera en la cual estaba Goten se empezó a mover y Goten perdió el balance haciendo que se cayera al suelo. A causa de eso, el jarrón terminó hecho pedazos. El menor se horrorizó al ver la importante pieza destruída, y temiendo lo que su jefa pudiera hacerle, la miró con el miedo en sus ojos.

—Lo descontaré de tu paga. —sentenció la mujer con su distintivo semblante impasible.

Goten no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar con resignación y acatar lo que la sacerdotiza le estaba diciendo. No podía quejarse. Él había roto ya muchas cosas, sin embargo, la señorita Kagome nunca lo había despedido, otro en su lugar lo habría echado a patadas sin compasión, y el necesitaba el dinero. Por ese lado estaba agradecido con la mujer.

—Oye Goten, deberías tener más cuidado. —aconcejó el mayor.

No le respondió, solo dio otro suspiro de resignación y empezó a limpiar lo que había roto. Una vez que lo hizo se despidió de Kagome y se marchó con su padre.

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? —inquirió el menor de los sayajíns.

—Pensé que sería buena idea que entrenaramos hoy. —repuso.

—Me parece bien, pero, ¿no podías esperar una hora más?

—Lo siento. —puso su mano derecha detrás de su nuca. —Es que no sabía a que hora salías entonces fui a buscarte.

—¡Te lo dije un millón de veces!

El mayor rió nervioso.

—Es que lo olvidé.

—No quiero que la señorita Kagome se moleste conmigo.

—¿Mhm? No parecía enojada.

—Sí, bueno, pero no quiero que lo haga.

—No te preocupes, no parece el tipo de personas que se enfade. Además, como tu ya le has hablado de mi, no creo que haya problemas. Sabe que soy tu padre.

—¿Qué? —alzó una ceja, desconcertado. —Yo en ningún momento le he hablado de ti.

—¿Mhm? —parpadeó. —¿Entonces cómo sabía mi nombre?

—¿La señorita Kagome sabía tu nombre?

—Sí, incluso sabía que era tu padre, pero eso es porque somos parecidos. Apenas me vio se dio cuenta que era tu padre.

Goten se puso pensativo. No era tan inteligente como su hermano mayor, pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había algo extraño en todo eso.

—¿Por qué mi padre y no mi hermano mayor?

—¿Eh?

—Nunca le he dicho que somos sayajíns y que envejecemos mucho más lento que los humanos. La primera vez que mis amigos de la escuela te vieron pensaron que eras Gohan porque nunca se los he presentado. Se sorprendieron cuando les dije que eras mi padre.

Gokú lucía confundido, y Goten comprendió que sus pensamientos acerca de que la señorita Kagome era muy extraña y misteriosa eran más que acertados.

-0o0-

—Pares no es una mala muchacha. —declaró la fémina.

Él se la quedó mirando nuevamente. Estaba limpiando una vajilla de porcelana, pero cuando la escuchó cesó su labor sin darse cuenta.

—Yo no le he dicho que se llama Pares.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo.

—Lo sé.

Goten se sorprendió de que ella lo admitiera como si nada.

—¿Entonces?

—Adiviné. —solo dijo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo que había adivinado? Ni que fuera vidente, ¿o sí?

—No la entiendo.

—No fue díficil por la descripción que me has dado. Pares solía venir a rezar aquí cuando era pequeña. Ahora la veo solo de vez en cuando.

Pero para Goten parecía más algo que a la señorita Kagome se le había ocurrido en ese momento para excusar lo que sabía. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía. En los meses que llevaba como su empleado, se había dado cuenta que ella era una mujer misteriosa y extraña, pero también muy sabia. Parecía que sabía mucho respecto a temas variados. Siempre tenía la palabra justa para lo que sea que Goten le dijera. Así es. Con el correr del tiempo, él le había tomado confianza a la sacerdotiza apesar de lo enigmática y fría que era. Al menos a simple vista. En la actualidad ya no le parecía tan así. Le había tomado cierto aprecio, e incluso sentía algo de pena por ella. Sabía perfectamente que era una mujer fuerte, sino fuera así no podría hacerse cargo de un templo por sí misma, pero por alguna razón se sentía triste porque lucía sola.

—Ya veo. —Dijo no muy convencido para luego retomar su labor.

Kagome supo que Goten sentía que había algo raro en ella, y no necesitó hacer uso de su poder para saberlo. Goten era alguien perceptivo, pero jamás se enteraría de la verdad, ni siquiera si saliera de su propia boca, puesto que las probabilidades de que él le creyera eran probablemente nulas. Y así estaba bien, es decir, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar. Ella pasaba tiempo con el menor porque era agradable, y no podía negar que los relatos de su vida cotidiana eran de alguna forma entretenidos, o al menos lo suficiente para pasar el tiempo, en especial porque todo lo que veía de él en sus sueños y visiones no era mucho. Y lo agradecía. Saber tanto no era agradable. Descubrir cosas mediante el habla, la práctica, situaciones o acciones era mucho más interesante. Saber lo que sabía haciendo "trampa", para ella, no tenía sentido. A fin de cuentas uno iba a la escuela de la vida para aprender, para llenar un vacío llenandose de conocimientos. No servía de nada asistir si tu ya lo sabe todo. Sería aburrido. Sí. Esa era la palabra. Así se sentía a menudo. Prisionera de su saber, de su deber como guardiana de aquel objeto que había ocasionado tantos infortunios a muchas personas y a ella, tanto en esa dimensión como en muchas otras.

—Ya terminé aquí. ¿Quiere que límpie la habitación que está cerca de aquel árbol gigante?

Lo miró fijamente con una seriedad alarmante. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que le preguntaba eso a pesar de que le había dicho que ese lugar lo límpiaba siempre ella. Por supuesto que así debía ser. En ese lugar estaba el pozo deborador de huesos enserrado por varios talismanes con un fuerte hechizo que ella misma había puesto. Si se removía uno solo, los demonios de la época antigua serían liberados en ese mundo.

Los ojos de la fémina sobre la de él realmente lo intimidaron. Su mirada podía helarle la sangre si realmente se lo proponía. Goten sabía perfectamente que no debía ir ahí. Sin embargo, la curiosidad siempre le había carcomido las entrañas respecto a ese lugar. El hecho de que fuera prohíbido era aún más llamativo para él, y por supuesto, no perdía oportunidad para preguntarle a la señorita Kagome si quería que limpiara ese lugar. Pues sería la excusa perfecta para entrar y curosear.

—Lo siento. —dijo Goten coibido luego de someterse a aquella mirada tan penetrante y escalofriante.

-0o0-

—No se lo he dicho porque no quiero lástimarla. Ella es mi amiga, realmente la aprecio mucho.

—¿No crees que es mejor un momento de dolor que vivir en una mentira sin dolor?

Goten se quedó en silencio.

—Es que... no quiero que sufra. —dijo con la cabeza gacha.

—¿En verdad es así? —manifestó la sacerdotiza con la mirada fija sobre la de él.

El menor la miró confuso.

—Apuesto que un desconocido no tendría problemas en decirselo.

—Eso es porque no le importaría hacerle daño.

—Exacto. La conexión no sería fuerte.

—No entiendo a que se refiere.

—Eres egoísta, Goten. —dijo con carencia de remilgo.

Él amplió los ojos con sorpresa. El hecho de que se lo dijera lo desconcertó, y al mismo tiempo, sin saber por qué, sintió que algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Dices que no quieres que ella sufra porque verla sufrir te haría daño a ti, y eso es realmente lo que no podrías soportar.

El menor no supo qué decir.

—Encontraste al novio de Pares con otra chica en una situación en que no debería estar más que con ella. Pero eres demasiado egoísta como para verla derramar lágrimas por él, y también cobarde porque no puedes enfrentar el dolor de verla triste. —prosiguió la fémina.

—Pero... —quiso objetar, pero la verdad es que no pudo.

—Tu egoísmo solo te traerá infelicidad, y también a ella.

—Es que no sé que hacer.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes. Armate de valor y aprende a compartir el dolor. Sufran juntos y superen el mal rato juntos. La vida de ambos siempre estará ligada a otras. La felicidad y la tristeza deben ser equivalentes en un ser con alma. Para recibir felicidad, se debe pagar con la tristeza equivalente, y mantener un equilibrio. Eso es inevitable. No obstante, hay formas y formas de obtener aquellos dos sentimientos opuestos. La que tu estás empleando te traerá gran dolor a ella y a ti. Y probablemente la pierdas como amiga, luego vendrá la felicidad, pero, yo te pregunto, ¿esa es la forma en que quieres que el sistema natural establezca el equilibrio?

-0o0-

Traía entre sus manos unas bolsas de compras. Estaba apunto de entrar al templo. Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie en las escaleras su mundo se congeló. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. No era la primera vez que veía aquella escena, de hecho, la primera vez que la había conocido la vió exactamente de esa manera. No obstante, la sensación era otra completamente diferente. Sintió una agradable calidez en el pecho que lo hizo sentir extraño y al mismo tiempo feliz y tranquilo. Ahora que la observaba mejor, se dio cuenta de que sus cabellos habían crecido demasiado, y eso que estos ahora se movían al compaz del un viento suave y ameno mientras las flores de sákura caían. La figura de la mujer junto con el paronama que la rodeaba se había convertido para él en la más bella y sublime pintura que alguien podría crear. Era tan excelsa la escena que a Goten le parecía sobrenatural, pues nunca había experimentado algo como eso. El aura misteriosa y envolvente que la rodeaba era sin duda algo que no podía ser de ese mundo. Sí. No podía. Fue en ese momento en el que el joven sayajín empezó a creer que el mundo no era merecedor de una existencia tan eminente como ella.

—¿Quién es... usted...? —susurró embelezado y sin darse cuenta de que, en parte, estaba revelando sus pensamientos más recónditos.

Ella pareció escucharlo, porque apenas él terminó de decir esas palabras, giró su impertérrito rostro. Era hermosa. Eso es lo que pensaba. No. Más que eso. Mucho más. Había mucho más. Se sentía realmente atraído por el misterio que ella representaba, por su alma, por su aura, por lo que sabía, por lo que era, por quien era.

Goten se sonrojó y agacho la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella ahora lo estaba mirando, y se sentía como un niño avergonzado de alguna travesura que había cometido apesar de que ya tenía dieciseis años.

Lentamente, el varón levantó su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Kagome eran penetrantes y fijos, eso lo incómodo. Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que no era exactamente a él quien miraba sino a quien estaba detrás de él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Hola, Goten. —saludó con su usual semblante animado y alegre.

—¿Papá? —lo miró estupefacto. Luego miró la hora. Ya era su hora de salida. —Solo déjame entregarle este mandado a la señorita Kagome y nos iremos.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó algo confuso.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso no has venido a buscarme para entrenar como todos los días? —inquirió.

—Ah... Pues sí. Sí, claro. A eso vine. —rió nervioso. —¿Cómo está señorita Kagome? —alzó la voz el mayor de los sayajíns puesto que la sacerdotiza estaba algo lejos.

Ella no lo saludó. Se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza. Goten empezó a subir las escaleras. Le pareció que ella estaba mirando a su padre como si estuviera leyendo algo importante y tuviera que hacerlo con sumo cuidado, o tal vez como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? Pocas veces la había visto así, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la sacerdotiza siempre miraba a su padre de una forma extraña, como si le interesara de una manera que a Goten le resultaba difícil de definir.

Terminó de subir los escalones. La señorita Kagome estaba a escasos pasos de él. No obstante, la mirada de la fémina seguía fija y atenta sobre la de su padre. ¿Por qué lo miraba tanto? Sintió algo de molestia. Él estaba frente a ella y ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo. ¿Qué tanto le llamaba la atención de su padre?

No dijo nada. Tampoco se le ocurría que podría decirle apesar de que quería que la mirada de su jefa cesara de mirar a su padre. Se disponía a ir a la cocina y dejar las provisiones de comida para luego irse. Sin embargo, cuando Goten estaba pasando al lado de ella, casi hombro con hombro, la sacerdotiza habló. Y esas palabras, aunque su mirada siguiera sobre la de su padre, esas mismas palabras eran pura y exclusivamente dirigidas hacia Goten.

—No te equivoques. —solo dijo.

Él se detuvo de repente, sorprendido e impactado por los vocablos de aquella mujer tan críptica y reservada. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué se había estremecido tanto. Eso sí había sido inesperado y también confuso, pues no entendía qué es lo que le había dicho, ni por qué lo había dicho, pero, si así era, ¿entonces por qué algo que parecía carecer de significado había causado tal efeto en él? Tal vez ese era el problema: que él no sabía como interpretar lo que le había dicho, pero que muy probablemente guardaban un significado revelador.

La miró por largo rato con los ojos abiertos de par a par, esperando algo más de ella para poder comprender eso que no entendía, hasta que finalmente giró su cabeza un poco para posar sus ojos sobre él.

Es resultado fue abrumador.

Goten no sabía si era por la cercanía o porque realmente era la primera vez que la señorita Kagome lo miraba más hondamente que de costumbre. Los ojos de la mujer fueron algo que el joven sayajín apenas podía soportar. Era como si ella pudiera ver a través de su alma, como si nunca nada ni nadie pudiera ocultarse de sus ojos penetrantes e intensos.

—No te equivoques. —volvió a repetir la sacerdotiza con aquella voz calmada y fría.

-0o0-

—Trataré de ser breve. No quiero que Goten escuche. Se daría cuenta de que yo...

—No lo hará. —sentenció la de largos cabellos.

Gokú le creyó. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero tenía la certeza de que si ella lo decía así sería.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —dijo yendo directamente al grano para evitar vueltas, pues el tiempo era escaso.

—Son Gokú. —respondió ella con seguridad.

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—El otro. —lo interrumpió. —Mejor dicho, uno de ellos.

Él quedó impresionado, pero no demasiado, pues esperaba que al menos tuviera una idea.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —siguió preguntando.

—Has venido por mi.

—Así es. —afirmó, quitando ya aquella sonrisa que hasta el momento ocultaba la preocupación que llevaba consigo. —Necesito que vengas conmigo y Trunks. Tenemos poco tiempo.

—Este plano dimensional es diferente del que tu vienes. Los guerreros que buscas que existían donde tu vienes no existen aquí o no estan en la Tierra, y no tienes tiempo de buscarlos. ¿Es así?

—Exacto. Lo comprobé porque no puedo sentir el ki de ninguno de ellos. Te conocí en mi dimensión. Me dijiste lo que eras por eso supe que al menos sabrías quién soy. Pero veo que eres aún más poderosa que la Kagome que yo conocí. Eso me alegra. Me serías de mucha ayuda en contra de Black.

—No puedo ir contigo. —manifestó sin rodeos.

—¿Eh? Pero...

—¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, es natural. Los seres benignos no pueden ni darse cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—No puedo salir del templo. He puesto un campo de energía sagrada para que ningún demonio se acerque. Si salgo, el campo se desvanecerá y todas las criaturas malignas percibiran lo que llevo dentro.

—¿Lo qué llevas dentro?

—La perla de Shikon. —reveló.

Gokú se sorprendió nuevamente.

—Además, estás rompiendo el equilibrio natural estando aquí. Cada espacio dimensional debe lidiar con sus propios problemas.

—Pero esto se trata de todo el sistema natural en conjunto. Tengo razones para creer que Black tratará de matar a la Kagome del séptimo universo de la dimensión Krausari, eso si es que no trata de apoderarse de su poder.

Esta vez fue Kagome la sorprendida. Esa Kagome de la que le estaba hablando era la que tenía el poder supremo, la que era más cercana a Soid, pero también era una de la más inestables junto con la del sexto universo de esa misma dimensión.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo alarmada.

—Así es.

Ella lo pensó por largo rato. Sin embargo, ir a otra dimensión crearía incluso un desequilibrio mayor del que ya había. El sistema natural se cobraría muy caro las atrocidades dimensionales, y tarde o temprano se encargaría de establecer el equilibrio de una forma u otra que sería fatal para los seres que estaban padeciendo dicho desequilibrio.

—No iré. —concluyó. —Ustedes, seres negligentes, han provocado un gran caos. Y una de esas razones es la maquina dimansional que esa científica ha creado. Tu no deberías estar aquí. Ni tu ni Trunks. —le replicó con la más fría hostilidad. —Lo hecho hecho está. Todos estamos conectados de alguna forma, y ahora, nos tocará a todos pagar las consecuencias.

—Pero, Kagome...

—Es mi última palabra.

Gokú agachó la cabeza con resignación. No iba a insistir. Sabía que sería inútil. Se dispuso a marcharse.

—Espera. —lo detuvo Kagome.

Él la miró con un rastro de esperanza.

—El otro tú de esta dimensión se encontró con Goten. No salgas hasta que ellos se marchen.

-0o0-

De la sombra que dibujaba la silueta de la sacerdotiza reflejada en el suelo cubierto de escombros, emergieron una gran cantidad de criaturas que se dispusieron a matar a todo el que quisiera atacarla, como si Kagome los hubiera invocado especialmente para deshacerse de aquellas criaturas que habían osado atacarla.

Goten seguía sin poder creer lo que había visto. La escena era brutal, visceral, totalmente abrumadora. Goten seguía pensando que ella era algo especial, y sin duda lo era. Era evidente que Kagome no era una humana normal. ¿Acaso era siquiera humana? Aquel panorama que rayaba lo grotesco y era absolutamente sobrenatural, lo petrificó. Pero los demonios que estaban alrededor de la sacerdotiza acechandola -que de por sí ya era bastante impactante- no era nada comparado con verla a ella con el ojo y el vientre bañado en sangre. Kagome lucía realmente calmada como era su costumbre. Y eso era perturbador para él. ¿Qué clase de persona permanecería de esa forma en una situación tan extrema como esa?

Un corte en el lado superior izquierdo de la frente de la fémina fue lo suficientemente profundo como para que numerosas gotas de sangre emergieran de ella. El camino escarlata descendió desde aquella parte de su rostro, pasando por la piel que cubría su parpado, su mejilla y desapareciendo en la inexorable gravedad del suelo. El efecto del líquido carmín le brindaba cierto aire misterioso y sobrecogedor a su expresión impávida. Su semblante era serio, y perturbadoramente sereno a pesar de las circunstancias en las cuales se encontraba.

Las flechas ya se le habían acabado, y aquella herida en su rostro era producto del ataque de un demonio que la sacerdotiza no había podido esquivar del todo. En su mano derecha cubierta de sangre, sostenía la razón de su situación actual: aquella joya codiciada por innumerables criaturas entre las que los demonios estaban incluidos. Tenía que admitir que esta vez los yokais sí que se habían esforzado bastante para apoderarse de la perla de Shikon habiendo reclutado una gran cantidad de seres malignos que lograron romper el campo de energía sagrada que había creado, y luego desgarrarle el vientre y sacar la perla de su interior. No obstante, el poderoso objeto seguía en sus manos, y no dejaría que se lo arrebataran.

—¡Señorita Kagome! —vociferó nuevamente. —¡Debemos huir! —la apresuró.

Pero ella siguió estática como hasta el momento. Aún cuando la sangre continuaba saliendole a borbotones del vientre, no cesaba su semblante. ¿Acaso no le dolía?

—¡Señorita Kagome! ¡Por favor! —le rogó, pero aquellas emociones acribillates y terrorificas crecían en él a medida que seguía siendo téstigo de la turbadora impávidez de la fémina.

Nada. No se movía. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las sensaciones en el sayajín se incrementaban a otro nível completamente monstruoso. Seguir viendola le provocaba un escalofrío puro, duro, y verdadero, algo nunca antes sentido, más agudo, más tenebroso, más abrazador, y aterrador, algo que lo inundaba hasta la última célula. La sacerdotiza lo miraba con los ojos afilados, profundos e intensos, pero a la vez con una hostilidad e indiferencia que le heló la sangre y casi le sacó el aire. Así es. Tenía que reconocerlo, él no le temía a los demonios, ni siquiera a esos que habían salido de la sombra proyectada por la figura de Kagome que destruían a los otros demonios que la atacaban.

 _El verdadero horror era ella._

Eso mismo. Eso era. Le temía. Le tenía miedo a la fijeza de sus orbes que lo atravezaban y desnudaban su alma, como si ella lo supiera todo de él y como si jamás pudiera ocultarle un secreto a ella.

Los demonios alrededor de la sacerdotiza ya casi terminaban de ser exterminados por las criaturas que ella había invocado.

Dio un paso hacia Goten. Él retrocedió otro.

—" _No te equivoques_ " —habló ella por primera vez con la voz oscura y fría.

Una nueva descarga de escalofrío cayó sobre el joven sayajín. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sus pupilas se redujeron. Supo inmediatamente que esas palabras no eran algo que Kagome le estuviera diciendo, sino que era algo que le estaba repitiendo, puesto que en ese instante, un recuerdo se estrelló en la mente de Goten de manera inesperada y abrumadora. Exacto. Era el recuerdo en que él la había visto frente al gran árbol. Ella le había dicho esas mismas palabras. En su momento no las había entendido.

Ahorá lo hacía.

" _No te equivoques_ " Por supuesto, lo veía claro, tan claro como el agua. Él había creído que, aún sin conocerla del todo, era la pintura más hermosa jamás creada, que era lo más puro y sublime de este mundo, lo más sagrado y bello. Y en ese momento Goten no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que la mujer sabía lo que había pensado de ella, lo que venía pensando de ella. Sin embargo, sabía que era parte del misterio que la envolvía, y que de seguro, jamás sabría. Aún así, el no podía dejar de preguntar:

—¿Quién es... usted...?

 **N/A: Bueno, como pueden ver. Este fic está muy relacionado con Tribulaciones. También quiero aclarar que la llegada de del Gokú de otra dimensión está relacionado con la segunda parte que haré de Tribulaciones, así que la pista es que Black aparecerá. Ok, también está relacionado (de manera inexplicita) con los siguientes fics que he hecho: "Príncipe oscuro", "La propuesta" y también con "La otra" que apenas termine de escribir el último cap de la primera parte de "Tribulaciones" la empezaré a escribir. Para los que esperan el cap final de Trib, tranquilos y no me maten, please. Ya voy por la mitad. XD**

 **¿Qué más decir? ¡Amo a Goten! por eso lo elegí esta vez como mi protagonista junto con Kagome. ¿Creen que alguna vez llegue a saber quién es ella? Me salió algo cruda la Kagome de esta dimensión. Sin embargo, cada una tiene su propia personalidad, y esta es más madura, fría y centrada. A eso la a llevado la vida que ha llevado.**

 **Realmente disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic. Lo amé profundamente, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, si estaría muy agradecida si me dejaran su opinión del Shot.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
